Episode 302 (4th November 1963)
Plot Len has been released. He tells Harry a customer has already cancelled a job because of what has happened and worries that his business is at risk. He starts to lose his temper over the situation. Walter is depressed that he doesn't seem to be making much progress in his career. Dennis warns him against peaking too early. Elsie is livid that she's being eaten out of house and home with no money coming in. She slaps Dennis across the face when he makes insinuations about her and Len. Having returned from Beattie's, Albert visits Ena in her new home at No.5 and passes on his sympathies, asking her to let bygones be bygones over the matter of the children's party. She won't let him chide her for not letting on she was ill, saying he's done the same in the past. Annie and Concepta get annoyed when Martha voices her suspicions of Len. Ken tries to take Len through his movements on the night of the reception and asks who could have known he had a spare key to the mission hall in his yard. Emily visits Ena and tells her that Swindley has found a new harmonium for her. She reads a note from him saying she can have all the new furniture she wants but Ena can't be bothered with the mission hall any more. Dennis has problems juggling his acts' appearances in the various pubs and clubs on Saturday night. He worries Elsie when he tells her that Len hasn't a chance against the police. Walter organises his own rehearsal session with the Drummer from the wedding. Emily conducts her own survey of what's required in the vestry alongside an enthusiastic Florrie. Albert warns them about being too modern. A woman in the Rovers takes a fancy to Ken but he and Len are too absorbed in thinking over the matter of the missing key to notice. Len tells Elsie his Decree Absolute has come through but he's headed for jail. Elsie looks for Det. Sgt. Bowen, admitting to Emily and Albert that she knows where Len was after the reception. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Woman - Diana Davies (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway and yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard and office Notes *Nine years before making her debut as Norma Ford, Diana Davies appears as an uncredited woman in the Rovers Return Inn. *A four-shot film insert, showing close ups of the keys on a board hanging on the wall of Len Fairclough's yard office is included in a studio scene where he and Ken Barlow discuss the missing vestry key. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton) and Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena settles in at Minnie's, and Elsie adds to the mystery of the Vestry *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,027,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1963 episodes